ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
NewBay Media
NewBay Media, LLC was a magazine and website publisher founded in 2006 and headquartered in New York City.NewBay Media, LLC, Bloomberg Businessweek (retrieved 19 September 2010) NewBay Media served five marketplaces — Music, Pro Audio/AV, Video & Broadcast, Consumer Electronics, and Education. In April 2018, Future plc acquired NewBay for $13.8 million. Acquisitions In September 2006, NewBay Media (as an affiliate of The Wicks Group of Companies) acquired CMP Entertainment Media (Including Music Player Network, formerly Miller Freeman Music) from United Business Media which yielded Guitar Player, Bass Player, Keyboard, Pro Sound News, Systems Contractor News, Residential Systems, Videography, Government Video, DV, Technology & Learning, and Television Broadcast.UBM Has Sold CMP Entertainment Media to The Wicks Group , The Jordan, Edmiston Group, 13 September 2006 (retrieved 19 September 2010) In 2007, NewBay Media acquired IMAS Publishing which yielded TV Technology, Radio World, Pro Audio Review, Audio Media, and some regional editions.NewBay Media acquires IMAS Publishing, AllBusiness, 1 July 2007 (retrieved 19 September 2010) In 2009, Reed Business Information sold TWICE, Broadcasting & Cable, and Multichannel News to NewBay Media.RBI Sells Broadcasting & Cable to NewBay, Jason Fell, Folio Magazine, 1 December 2009 (retrieved 19 September 2010) In early 2011, NewBay Media announced that it had acquired Mix, Electronic Musician, Radio, and Sound & Video Contractor magazines from Penton Media.http://www.prosoundnews.com/article/34376 "Newbay Media Acquires Mix, Electronic Musician, Radio, And Sound & Video Contractor From Penton," Pro Sound News, Feb 2011 In 2012, NewBay Media bought the Music division of Future US.NewBay Media Buys Music Mags from Future US In late 2012, NewBay Media acquired U.K.-based Intent Media (which was originally formed from the purchase of IP from United Business Media), including brands such as Music Week, PSNEurope, TVBEurope, MCV, Installation, and ToyNews. NewBay Media wanted to acquire these brands because of their strong market positioning and their historical links to the United Business Media purchases, as Pro Sound News was, prior to the spin off from UBM, sister magazine to PSNEurope (or Pro Sound News Europe).http://www.newbaymedia.com/newbay-media-acquires-intent-media-limited/ In 2017, NewBay Media sold ''Revolver'' to Project Group M LLC. In 2018, Future reacquired majority of the assets previously sold to NewBay Media by buying NewBay Media outright for US13.8 million.https://www.futureplc.com/2018/04/04/future-plc-acquires-newbay-media-for-13-8m/ Publications * Audio Media International * Audio Pro * AV Technology * AV-iQ * Bass Player * Bike Biz * Broadcasting & Cable * Develop * Digital Signage * Digital Video, digital video * Electronic Musician * Government Video * Guitar Aficionado * Guitar Player * Guitar World * Installation * Keyboard Magazine * Licensing.biz * MCV * MI World * Mix * Mobile Entertainment * Multichannel News * Music Week * PCR * Pro Audio Review, professional audio * ProSoundNews, professional audio * PSNEurope * Residential Systems * Radio * Radio World * Rental & Staging * * School CIO * Sound & Video Contractor * Systems Contractor News * Tech & Learning * Toy News * TVBEurope * TV Technology * TWICE * Videography, videography References Category:Publishing companies established in 2006 Category:Magazine publishing companies of the United States Category:2018 mergers and acquisitions Category:Publishing companies disestablished in 2018